


Attention

by Snowy_TheatreKid



Category: 1776 (1972), 1776 - Edwards/Stone
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_TheatreKid/pseuds/Snowy_TheatreKid
Summary: Lyman and Edward are married and they have a day in together.
Relationships: Lyman Hall/Edward Rutledge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Attention

For no reason in particular, Lyman found himself awake. The sun had just risen and the day had started, which prompted the doctor to join in and start his day as well. The man had rolled over to come face to face with his slumbering husband. The word husband reverberated in his mind causing a big grin to flash onto his face. He felt the warmth radiating off of the other man and quickly gave into the temptation to snuggle close to him by putting his face on his chest. His action was soon followed by the thin arms of his husband encompassing him in a warm embrace. 

With the temptation of staying in bed all day steadily rising, Lyman made the decision to force himself out of bed sooner rather than later. He tore his head away from it’s comfortable spot and looked up at the other man’s face. Feeling a bit playful, Lyman brought his hand up to the man’s face and booped his nose. The act caused the most likely already awake man to flutter his eyes open. A smile broke out on the lighter haired man’s face as he pulled Lyman back against him. Lyman let out a small laugh before speaking. 

“Neddy, it’s time to get up.” Edward responded with a groan, his light mood taking a sharp decline. He gained a tighter grip around Lyman as if to show that that was not going to happen. “Come on, Ned.” Lyman continued to coax his significant other out of bed. Edward loosened his grip allowing for the other to slip out. The older man slowly sat up and stretched, shaking the lingering lethargy from his system. His husband had risen to sit next to him but instead of waking himself up, he hung on Lyman’s shoulders, resting his head next to his. Lyman turned his head and placed a kiss on his husband’s cheek. Edward closed his eyes to take in the warmth Lyman was radiating. Before Edward could enjoy the situation too much, the other man had moved to stand up, causing the younger one to fall back onto the bed. Lyman snickered a little which caused him to receive a pointed glare from the ginger man. 

“Can’t we sleep just a little more.” Edward croaked indigently. His arm flung up to cover his eyes and shield them from any threatening light. 

“I’m afraid we already did. It’s about time we got up.” Lyman yanked the blanket from where it rested over his husband. 

“Fine, fine.” The younger man stiffly sat up and slumped over to the edge of the bed to stand, knowing that he was defeated. 

“Good.” Lyman nodded and went over to their shared closet. By the time he had picked out something to wear, he felt those thin arms slink around his waist and clasp in front of him. Before he could react, he felt a hot breath on his neck that sent a shiver down his spine with a gasp. Closely following that sensation were warm lips lazily kissing around his neck. This was a very compelling argument for going back to bed but it slowly had lost its effectiveness as this was attempted almost every morning. It used to work when the two were first together but as time passed, Lyman built up a resistance. He simply pulled Edward’s grasp apart, turned around, and pushed the clothes he had picked out in the other man’s face. Edward, a little disappointed, ceased his efforts and left to go about his morning. 

\------------------------------------

An open window let in happy chirps of birds along with a faint breeze. The couple sat mere inches from the window, comfortably tangled together. The older of the two sat upright with an open book in his hands while the younger lounged with his head nestled on the former’s lap. Edward had his eyes closed yet his mind refused to take the pull of sleep no matter how attractive it had seemed. In his frustration, he threw his eyes open and looked around the room for something to occupy his time. Everything in the stagnant room seemed to bore him. The only thing that could possibly save him from dying of boredom was his wonderful husband who was unfortunately wrapped up in some book. The light haired man tried to ascertain what the book was about by reading what little was on the cover but the lettering was so small and straining his eyes was not worth knowing. 

Edward decided that the best thing to do was distract Lyman into discarding his book. He started by gently tugging at the bottom of the thick leather cover every so slightly. This resulted in the other man sliding a hand into his hair to serve as a diversion to his mischief. The younger man took his reward as a small victory and retracted his hand from the book in order to enjoy his husband’s hand carefully raking through his hair. 

However, the glory of said victory was short lived, as the rhythmic petting soon drew still. The motionless hand still laid in his hair but the sudden absence of movement made the action unsatisfying. To create a better distraction for himself, Edward reached into his hair and extracted the warm hand. He traced the small lines that trailed around the palm until he grew bored of the action. The younger man was left to stare at the hand for the longest time, trying to plot his next move to getting attention. 

After laying idle for a few moments, he settled for the idea of just kissing the hand. He started with the back of the palm and moved his way around the whole hand, trying to gain some sort of recognition for his work. Edward did not need to try for too long before the troublesome book was lowered and the man behind it let a small laugh escape his throat. 

“You’re so unusual, Neddy.” Lyman remarked through a light smile. The other man perked up at the acknowledgement and squished the older man’s hand on his cheek. Lyman let another laugh enter the room at the peculiar actions of the man he loved. Edward saw his chance to keep the other’s attention and swiftly leaned up to kiss the other man. The dark haired man was slightly startled but quickly caught on and returned the kiss. 

Edward moved to straddle the other man and dig his hands into his hair. The younger eagerly opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and was readily accepted. Lyman’s hands made their way to the lighter haired man’s hips. The pair eventually split apart to breath. Regaining his breath quicker, Edward leaned forward to dive right back into the kiss but Lyman, who was still heavily breathing, put a hand up to his chest. 

“Ned.” He took a heavy breath to steady his breathing. “Not right now.” Another arduous breath. “Maybe later.” The older man added on before he continued to gain his breath back. Edward on the other hand, slumped in the former man’s lap. 

“But I’m bored.” Edward mumbled petulantly, having the dignity to not shout out the fact. Lyman only sighed and let go of his husband in favor of his book. 

“Why don’t you read, then.” The older man scolded, putting the book in between the two of them to accentuate the suggestion. Edward put his chin on top of the book.

“How could I possibly read with such a beautiful face in front of me?” The younger of the two let a smirk envelop his face as he flirtatiously stared into his husband’s eyes. Lyman lightly shoves Edward’s face away and gives a small laugh.

“Oh, hush.” The darker haired man goes back to reading his book with a small grin. With nothing left to do, Edward simply laid back down, closed his eyes, and tried to sleep. 

\------------------------------------

The light outside had long passed and turned to a chilling darkness paired with near silence. The hours had frantically passed and at a time most would be in bed, Edward was awake and typing furiously on his computer. Papers and open books scattered around the desk that was barely illuminated by the small desk lamp and computer screen. 

The door to the dark study was slowly creaked open and Lyman poked his head in. Edward didn’t seem to notice the door at all and kept working along, typing and checking his books. 

“Hey.” The man in the doorway spoke up hoping to gain the other’s attention. His quiet voice was not heard in the midst of the rampant thoughts running through his companion’s brain. Lyman fully opened the door and walked over to the man seated hunched over in his office chair. He softly placed his hand on Edward’s shoulder and leaned in. 

“Edward.” Lyman spoke in a soothing voice. The mentioned man stopped typing and looked to his husband. The older man took the moment of attention to speak. “Are you coming to bed?” The phrase caused the other’s face to deflate a little. 

“I’m afraid I’ve got a lot of work to do.” Lyman’s expression slightly fell. The other man placed a soft kiss on his cheek as some form of an apology. Reluctantly, he turned back to his work. Without a word, the older of the two walked out of the room.

Though, shortly after, he returned with a chair that he put down right next to his working husband. Edward looked at him inquisitive with one eyebrow quirked up. 

“What are you doing?” Lyman plopped down in the chair. 

“Since you won’t go to bed, I won’t either.” He stated plainly. Edward still looked confused but he decided to slowly turn back to his work instead of respond. 

Soon, Lyman’s fatigue from the day was wearing on him causing him to lean on his head on his husband’s shoulder. The relaxing sound of typing combined by the late hour made staying awake even harder for the older man. His eyelids drooped and closed for only a second but were forced back open in an effort to watch the other work. Finally, he felt himself slowly blink and his eyes refused to open. Edward felt the weight his husband was putting on his shoulder increase, notifying him that he was asleep. That occurrence made him realize that it was nonsensical to keep working this late into the night. Not only did he feel bad about forcing Lyman to stay up with him but sleeping next to his husband felt extremely appealing at the moment. So, Edward turned off his computer. Dickinson could suffer on his own for giving him a report to write so late in the day. 

Edward turned to look at the sleeping man on his shoulder, who had awoken when he started to move. 

“Are you done already?” Lyman asked, his eyes were barely open and his voice was scratchy. He tried to give off some semblance he was not just asleep by rubbing his eyes and desperately fighting back a yawn. 

“Yes.” Edward replied with an amused smile. “Now let’s get you to bed.” The pair stood up and the younger man slung his husband’s arm around his shoulder. Together, they went to their bedroom, Lyman was practically dragged due to his legs not knowing he was awake. The time of night seemed to dawn on the younger of the two, making the trip seem much harder. The mostly conscious one of the pair carefully lowered the older man into the bed before he climbed into his side, feeling it was much harder a feat than normal. Lyman immediately clutched to his side like a koala before he completely passed out. A smile graced Edward’s face as he securely wrapped his arms around his love. He pressed a kiss to the other’s head and let sleep take him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Woof, another story. This one went far off from the original idea but I feel like this turned out good.


End file.
